poklefandomcom-20200213-history
Sylveon
Sylveon is a recurring ally in Milky Star Nightmares. Claiming that she is being chased by these evil dark forces. Sylveon is mute meaning that she can't talk. Her only form of communication is moving her arms around which most people can barely understand. However, for some unknown reason Kirby seems to understand her movements pretty well and can make it what she is saying. She is part of the supposed "Eevee Family" and is one of the older sisters of Eeevee. Physical Appearance Most of Sylveon's fur is white but there is also some pink to it. Sylveon also wears a bow-tie. She has long dog-like ears that are surrounded by colorful strings. She also has another bow-tie on one of her ears and has other strands surrounding her body. Personality Sylveon is very kind to everyone just like Kirby. But sometimes her mind can get corrupt due to awful memories she's had as a kid when she ran away from home. It explains her fear and distrust toward many but still manages to cooperate those in need. Sylveon rarely gets angry since she learned how to meditate a lot when she was a kid and how she can become calm with others even if they try to make her mad. History Backstory Not much is known about Sylveon's backstory other than her family. Sylveon was raised along with her other siblings and were all known as "The Eevee Family". One day Sylveon saw a weird group of species collecting a sample of something. The group then say Sylveon and started to chase her, Sylveon fled her home and ran all the way to Wrinkle Land. There, she slept in a small tent she found. Milky Star Nightmares Attack from Scarfy When Kirby and some of his other friends are searching where Pink Yoshi went, they find a weird creature sleeping on a tent. The creature wakes up who is revealed to be none other than Sylveon. Goomber becomes scared and doesn't trust her at first but Kirby manages to perfectly communicate with her. Kirby then asks Sylveon if she wants to come with him to Milky Star Town which she agrees. Kirby introduces Sylveon to King Dedede. He asks if Sylveon can stay in the town which Dedede allows. In the end of the episode, she appears and Kirby introduces her more to the town. Birds (episode) Sylveon is talking to Kirby about the strange events happening that involved the Birds attacking people. Then they are greeted by Meta Knight and Chef Kawasaki. They both tell Kirby and Sylveon the one responsible for the attacks happening, it turns out to be an enemy Kirby fought a long time ago who is Mother Bird. Sylveon agrees to go and fight with them. Later on, they all head towards a mysterious cave which is Mother Bird's home and proceed to fight her. Sylveon releases an attack known as "The Love Beam" but it doesn't do anything. Abilities Sylveon has shown some of her abilities including the Love Beam. * '''Love Beam: '''Sylveon uses a certain beam in order to calm or harmonize her enemies. This can also do damage. Trivia * Pink Yoshi was supposed to replace Sylveon but it never happened * Sylveon is Pokle's favorite eeveelution. * Sylveon is the replacement of Pink Yoshi. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Milky Star Nightmares